There exists in the art a tablet filling device configured to dispense tablets according to prescription data, fill a vial with the tablets, and discharge the vial filled with the tablets to an outlet. Such a tablet filling device is configured such that stockers accommodate a large number of vials according to their size. Further, when the prescription data arrives, the vials of a size suitable to a prescription of the prescription data are removed one by one.
For example, according to Patent Document 1 mentioned below, a conveyor with paddles attached thereto at regular intervals is vertically provided alongside an inner wall of a stocker, wherein the paddles scoop the vials upward to remove them. Further, a rotary disk with protrusions is provided on an inclined inner bottom of the stocker and orientation of the vials changes by regularly rotating the rotary disk, thereby facilitating the scooping of the vials by the paddles.
However, although such a rotary disk is regularly rotated, the vials interfere with the paddles in the stocker or the vial hanging on the paddle interferes with other vials existing therearound, thereby causing the so-called jam and failing to remove the vial.
When the jam occurs, it is necessary to stop the tablet filling device and manually mix or flatten the vials in the stocker. Accordingly, this creates problems in that the dispensation work is delayed and the patient waiting time is prolonged.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-29511